This application claims priority to G.B. Application No. 9825586.2 filed Nov. 24, 1998.
The invention, which is the subject of this application, relates to a storage device of the sort in which articles such as clothing, toys, sporting articles and the like can be stored and retained in one place.
Conventional storage devices are commonly available and come in many forms such as toy chests, blanket boxes made of wood and storage baskets and containers made of plastics material and are self standing so as to be available for use readily. The conventional self standing device, in whichever form, has the disadvantage of becoming part of the furniture of a premises and in many instances the storage device can be unsightly and is required to be accommodated in the premises even when it is not in use. Furthermore the conventional free standing storage devices are bulky and can encroach onto the available floor area which is particularly noticeable in smaller rooms such as bed rooms, bathrooms and the like. The devices can also in certain instances represent a hazard, especially to children however they are regarded as being necessary in order to keep articles like toys, clothing and the like in one place.
It is known to provide storage devices which are free standing in use and can also be moved to a collapsed condition when not in use so as to prevent the same from taking up space when not in use. These devices can be moved between a collapsed or flattened condition and an erected condition by the provision of a helically wound spring member which is threaded along a helical passage in sheet material so that the sheet material forms the side wall of the storage device and the spring, when in its expanded condition, forms the device into an erected condition. Movement of this spring to a flattened condition or compressed condition causes the storage device to move to a collapsed condition. In the known device an opening is required to be provided to provide a funnel effect so that when an article is placed on the opening to be put into the device, the opening means protrude inwardly of the device. This therefore means that a substantial area of the available storage space within the device cannot be used as it is required to be left free for the protrusion inwardly of the opening means as, if this space was filled by articles then the opening means will not be able to extend inwardly to the required amount and so the opening means will not function correctly as a funnel.
The aim of the present invention is to provide improvements to the collapsible storage device which improve the utility of the device and allow improved use of the storage space within the device.
In a first aspect of the invention there is provided a storage device, said storage device comprising a resilient frame and sheet material with respect to which the frame is located, said resilient frame and sheet material forming the side walls of the device and movable between a flattened condition and an erected condition to which the resilient frame is biased and at one end of the device there is provided a base and at the other end there is provided an opening and characterised in that the opening is provided with closure means relatively movable to a closed position in which the closure means extends upwardly and away from the opening.
In one embodiment the closure means comprises two elements, said elements pivotally movable apart to an open position to allow articles to be placed into and removed from the device.
In one embodiment the two opening elements are pivotally movable towards each other about separate pivot points. Alternatively the two opening elements are pivotally movable towards each other about a common point. In addition, a grommet or rubber band can be used to retain the opening elements in position.
In one embodiment the two opening elements have leading edges provided with resilient portions which allow the two opening elements to be pivotally movable towards each other to a closed position and apart to an open position. The resilient portions can be in the form of a spring or a rubberised section.
In one embodiment the two opening elements extend upwardly from the edge of the sidewalls so that, when closed the portions are positioned above the edge of the opening, and when open they lie in substantially the same plane as the opening. The provision of the opening means as described ensures that all of the storage device area defined between the plane of the opening and the base is available for the storage of articles therein.
Preferably the two opening elements are held together in the closed position by retaining means.
In one embodiment the opening means comprise a number of rigid vanes which are attached at spaced intervals to sheet material which follows the movement of the pivotal action of the opening means between open and closed positions.
As an alternative to the closure comprising two elements it can, for example comprise one element which has a first part attached to one side of the opening and a leading edge which can be moved about a pivotal point between a position at the said one side of the opening so that the storage device is open and a position at or in contact with the other side of the opening to close the opening.
In which ever embodiment it is envisaged that this form of closure will provide for a dome shaped closure when the same is in the closed position.
In a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a collapsible storage device comprising a resilient frame and sheet material with respect to which the frame is located, said resilient frame and sheet material forming the side walls of the device and movable between a flattened condition and an erected condition to which the resilient frame is biased and at one end of the device there is provided a base and at the other end there is provided an opening with closure means which comprises sheet material with retaining means around the periphery and which allows the closure periphery to be placed around the opening of the storage device to close the opening and to gain access to the opening by at least partially removing the material.
This form of storage device again allows all of the storage area to be used for the storage of articles therein.
In one embodiment, the closure means is attached to the device at at least one point to avoid the tendency for the closure means to be removed from the device and then discarded or lost.
In an alternative embodiment the opening means is attached to the device along a substantial portion of the periphery of the device so that a portion of the opening means can be moved between open and closed positions.
In a further feature of the invention there is provided a storage device, said storage device including a resilient frame to which is attached sheet material, said resilient frame and sheet material forming the side wall of the device and wherein the resilient frame is attached to the sheet material on the inner face of the sheet material so as to allow the external surface of the sheet material to be available for printed matter to be applied thereto and displayed in an uninterrupted manner.
Typically the resilient frame is attached to the internal surface of the sheet material within a housing formed of sheet material which, in addition to attaching the resilient frame, forms the same into a helical spring formation which allow the frame and the storage device to be collapsible.
Conventionally, the resilient frame means is located on the external surface and/or strengthening ribbing has been attached on the external surface of the sheet material at the location of the resilient frame means and this means that only the portions of the sheet material between the locations of the resilient frame means has been available for the printing of material thereon. This has been found to detract to a significant extent from the utility and attractiveness of the device as no substantial printed material can be applied to the external surface to give any significant effect and it is submitted that the invention of this aspect of this application greatly improves the utility of the device.
Typically the resilient frame is formed of spring steel or other suitable elongate member material.
In a yet further embodiment, the opening means can be defined by a moulded or otherwise formed article, which article can be formed to provide a visual effect which may add to the visual affect created by the addition of the printed matter to the side wall.
In one embodiment of the invention, the storage device comprising a base, side walls mounted with a resilient frame and an opening means is used as a play device by children and to improve the safety of the device at least one aperture is provided in the sidewalls and/or base of the device.
Typically, a number of apertures are provided and preferably in the base of the device so as to improve ventilation into the interior of the device without affecting the appearance of the same.
Preferably the sheet material comprises any suitable material such that for example the base may be made from a waterproof material to prevent leakage into the goods held in the device. The sheet material can also be made from fire retardant material to meet the relevant safety standards.